falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Bell
Silver Bell (a.k.a. Pinkie Bell) is a minor character in Fallout: Equestria. Background Littlepip and the gang meet first meet Pinkie Bell at the alleged Pie Family Rock Farm between Ponyville and New Appleloosa. She claims to have converted the farm into the Pinkie Pie Museum where she lives and celebrates the legacy of Pinkie Pie. The filly's appearance and behavior immediately appear strange to Littlepip due to her hyperactivity and blank flank. Pinkie Bell goes on to explain that Pinkie Pie had a plan to use Zebra drugs (specifically Party Time Mint-als) for the purpose of good. She also claims to be in posession of the recipe for Party Time Mint-als, which she will only part with for a Pinkie Pie statuette. Littlepip begins plotting to steal the recipe from her due to her budding addiction. Littlepip breaks into her safe and finds the recipe along with an undetonated Balefire Bomb that Pinkie Bell had mistaken for "fireworks". After Pinkie Bell catches Littlepip breaking into the safe, she is overwhelmed and can no longer keep up her act. It is then revealed that the filly's real name is Silver Bell and that she suffered a horrible collapse in sanity after her parents' death, which she blames herself for. When raiders sacked her home, she accidentally let out a noise that allerted them to her familiy's presence. The sadistic raiders killed her parents in front of her and her sister, Memory, who later buries them in one of the farm's fields. Memory leaves to gather provisions from the neighbors in order to take Silver Bell to Tenpony Tower, but never returns. Following this trauma, Silver Bell adopted the persona of Pinkie Bell so that she would never feel sad again. She cut off her own horn and painted herself pink in order to make herself more like Pinkie Pie. Having been set free from her own mental prison, Silver Bell is taken back to New Appleloosa and is adopted by Ditzy Doo. She currently works in Absolutely Everything with her newly adopted mother. In Chapter 38, Silver Bell meets the gang again in Glyphmark while making a delivery with Ditzy Doo. Velvet Remedy helps the little filly regain another part of her identity here by using her medical magic to regrow Silver Bell's horn. Appearances in Side Stories Silver Bell, alongside her mother, has appeared in other stories. Project Horizons Silver Bell travels with her mother to Hoofington and accompanies her when she takes Blackjack to meet the Applebot. Misfits Snakebite meets Silver Bell working in her mother's store where he gathers supplies before leaving with the caravan he is working for as a field medic. We're no Heroes Silver Bell finds Anne sleeping beneath her home and questions the cybermare about it. She leaves to go see her mother after speaking with Anne. Personality Initially, Littlepip and her gang's opinion of "Pinkie Bell" was that she was hyperactive, over-obsessed with Pinkie Pie, and creepy. After having reverted back to her old self, Silver Bell is able to enjoy true happiness again. She is able to find beauty in the world again after meeting Pyrelight for the first time and spreads her joy and creativity throught the town by painting murals all over New Appleloosa. She is once again as carefree as any foal can be in the Equestrian Wasteland. Trivia The undetonated Balefire Bomb that she was keeping was the same bomb used by Red Eye to threaten Tenpony Tower and by Littlepip to destroy The Goddess. Her appearance is likely a reference to Dinky, Derpy/Ditzy Doo's daughter in various Fan Fictions. Her earlier character (Pinkie Bell) may be a reference to Sierra Petrovita from Fallout 3. Who had her own museum dedicated to Nuka Cola. Silver bell and mouse by scaramouche fandango-d4lisfe.png|Silver Bell with Mouse. By Pinkie Belle.png|Pinkie Belle By Silver Bell.png|Silver Bell By Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Minor Characters Category:Foals Category:Unicorns